THE LONGEST WALK OF THEIR LIVES
by jj addict
Summary: A one shot romantic perspective, from Luke's point of view. Take if for what it is, mindless and thoughtful.


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I own nothing but my romantic thoughts. I thank Amy for giving us this couple we all dearly love.  
  
The Longest Walk Of Their Lives  
  
Luke solemnly watched as Lorelai slowly approached. Her physical beauty had always taken his breath away, but it had been her inner beauty that had won his heart. Won it so slowly, that he had actually been surprised the day he realized he was in love with her. Luke had always liked her attitude, her independence, and her determination. But her quirky ways had often irritated him to no end. Her coffee addiction, her eating habits, the way she knew how to push all his buttons.... But he still found himself head-over- heels in love with her. God, he had always hated that stupid expression, but now he understood it. He had made so many mistakes along the way and so had she. But now, well.....life had taken over and the result had amazed both of them.  
  
Luke watched her slow steps, wanting her to hurry to him but also wanting this walk to last forever. He wanted to capture this memory in his mind, store it away. He wanted to remember this walk for the rest of his life, maybe even remember it on his dying day.  
  
Lorelai floated along, with a soft smile on her face. She simply glowed, her smile serene and giving only a small hint of her new found happiness. She was beautiful and confidant but demure at the same time.  
  
Although she was still fairly far away, he caught her eye, and winked. He noticed despite her obvious happiness, a small tear in her eye. Its presence surprised him.....he hadn't expected that. But he could tell by her walk that it was a sentimental tear and not a sad one. He took a deep breath, stifling the urge to meet her half way. This was a walk she had to take alone. She knew what he was thinking, and winked back with appreciation.  
  
She continued her walk toward him, her smile budding as she grew nearer to this man she loved. This man that had come into her life a long time ago....his grumpiness a challenge...their friendship a treasure.....their love a complete surprise.....her old friend, turned soulmate.  
  
He had never seen her look more beautiful. When she finally drew near, he noticed the band of small white roses tucked into her dark waves. It reminded him of the first time he had told her she looked beautiful, that night at his sister's wedding. The first time he had been with her fully realizing how he felt. He'd been so nervous but so sure at the same time. They had danced, and feeling her body in his arms had felt so perfect. Luke had known then that he wanted this 'dance' to last forever. He knew she didn't feel that way yet......but he decided that night to do everything he could to make her feel it too.  
  
And somehow he had, despite all the other conflicts in her life, despite another man, despite all odds. To everyone's delight they had finally become the couple they were meant to be. At least, that's what everyone had told them. It had surprised them both that other people had been so sure, long before they had figured it out themselves. Clues had been given along the way, but both had ignored them. They were such an unlikely pair.  
  
Closer now, their eyes locked. Luke noticed her dark soft curls falling long and loose and brushing her bare shoulders. He noticed the small locket around her neck and smiled. He had given it to her the night before as a token of his love. It had been his mother's and held pictures of his parents on their wedding day. When his mother had given it to him and suggested that he give it to the woman he loved one day, he had cringed. But now he was happy that he had kept it. Lorelai had cried when he had fastened it around her neck. He had held her close and loved the fact that she was so sentimental about it. Now it was around her neck, his mothers wish fulfilled. Luke felt his parent's presence with her one simple act.  
  
Her hair flowed over the top of her dress. The dress accentuated her every curve, the curves he knew so well now. The curves he had admired from afar for so long but now caressed nightly. He longed to pull her in his arms but knew he had to wait a few more minutes.....when she finally got all the way to him.....  
  
The dress was not exactly her color. In fact, he had never seen her wear this color before. Lorelai was a vivacious person and her clothes reflected that..... vibrant colors and often written sayings that displayed her personality. But today, she looked perfect, with a certain glow. Ready and eager to start their new life.....today the dress was long, with subtle lace and pearls, and luminously white.  
  
And then she was by his side. He took both of her hands in his. She was shaking a little and the tear was back, slowly starting to fall. Luke bent down, gently kissed her check and whispered, "I love you". The tears started to softly flow and he brushed them away. She smiled up at him and whispered back, "I love you more'. Never of them noticed that all of Stars Hollow and a good portion of Hartford, shared those same tears.  
  
Luke and Lorelai turned toward the minister, and as he said "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here", Luke squeezed he hand and whispered, "You look beautiful". The same words that had started all of this at another wedding, not so long ago.......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OK, hokey fan fiction. But the romance is about to start and I'm happy about that!!!! 


End file.
